


The Rain

by Beth9501



Series: After the Footage Airs [3]
Category: The Office (US)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Love, Rain, Romance, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23996107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beth9501/pseuds/Beth9501
Summary: For others, the tiny droplets would make them sad, dreaming of warmer, brighter days, but for Jim and Pam, the rain reminded them of everything good they had in their lives and the work they had put in to get there.
Relationships: Pam Beesly & Jim Halpert, Pam Beesly/Jim Halpert
Series: After the Footage Airs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730410
Kudos: 8





	The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

As the rain drops splashed on their bedroom window in the middle of the night, Pam rolled over having woken up, and stared at a sleeping Jim. She thoroughly enjoyed admiring him in his sleep. It was a privilege that wasn’t lost on her. She was acutely aware that she had almost missed out on this before she had even had it. Rubbing his back gently, she closed her eyes and thought of him.

Jim was the greatest husband and father. The one who fought for their love when she didn’t even think there was a them. The one who pushed her to fight for her dreams when she was ready to give up. He was hers and she was his. 

The rain did a great job of reminding her that.

See, rain had played a big part in their relationship. 

It sprinkled on Jim’s drive from New York to Scranton which helped begin to erase some of the pain of the years leading them to this moment. 

It drizzled when they had gotten engaged, promptly reminding them that the future was bright and new, much like the tulips that thrived at the gas station that day. 

It had poured when they had conceived, not one, but both of their children, finally cleaning the slate of any experience that Pam might have had without Jim.

Then, the state record for rainfall happened during their first night living in Austin, proclaiming to them as the thunder loomed overhead that they had made the right choice.

For others, the tiny droplets would make them sad, dreaming of warmer, brighter days, but for Jim and Pam, the rain reminded them of everything good they had in their lives and the work they had put in to get there.

Pam grazed her hand over his back, letting her fingers trace his spine and felt Jim’s breath change. Turning over slowly, Jim moved to face Pam, finding himself nose to nose with her.

Breathing out a quiet, “hi” to him, Jim couldn’t help but laugh gently, moving to wrap a strand of her curls around his finger.

“Hi to you” Jim responded back, smiling and inching closer to her.

“It’s raining” Pam whispered, gazing at him as he rubbed the place on her head where the curly strands lived.

“Indeed it is, sweetheart” Jim replied back as he kissed her cheek.

Sighing a bit, Pam leaned into his lips, wanting to feel the warmth there a bit longer before succumbing to sleep once again.

Jim understood her silent request and opened his mouth slightly, breathing softly onto her cheek before kissing her again. He pulled her closer so that his leg was in between hers while hers wrapped around the top of his. Their feet played a game that neither would win, but nevertheless tried to. 

Pam closed what little distance was left and moved her lips towards his, pressing into him with a kiss that said more than words could. 

Minutes or hours went by like that, but neither were concerned. It was early Saturday morning. It was just them and the rain, which was loud enough to let them know it was there, but quiet enough to relax them. 

In the wee hours of the morning, in the near quiet, they felt they could unabashedly be themselves together. The rain brought them together in more ways than one and for that, they’d always have a special place in their hearts for the pitter patter.


End file.
